


Lazy Afternoon

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Disney, M/M, Movie Night, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toro really, really, really wants Bucky to watch Dumbo with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

"I'm not giving in on this," Bucky said, crossing his arms and turning so that he didn't have to see Toro's hurt expression. "I've better things to do with my afternoon, sorry."

He heard Toro huff, and could imagine the crossed arms, the narrowed eyes, and the utter failure to looked even half as tough as he thought he did, even now that he was both bigger and taller. Plus, in his mind's eye, Bucky still saw Toro as a skinny adolescent a few inches shorter then him, which didn't help his friend's" tough" image. 

Toro huffed again. The sound was louder and more exaggerated, and Bucky tried not to laugh. It seemed rather than grow out of sounding like an affronted kid when angry; Toro had gotten worse. 

"The only things you have to do this afternoon," Toro grumbled, "are be irritable and sulk."

"Is there a point to the telegram the pot is giving the kettle?" Bucky sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm just saying if you've got nothing better to do you may as well watch this with me."

"No," Bucky snapped.

"Oh c'mon pal," Toro pleaded, walking around Bucky until they faced each other again. "You went with me, Gwenny, and Davey to the premier of Fantasia when you had nothing better to do."

Bucky gave Toro his best "scram" expression, looking up slightly to meet his friend's eyes, and damn if he wasn't still getting use to Toro being taller. Most other people, even Clint, would have left the room, but Toro stayed firmly planted right were he was, challenging Bucky's expression with his own stubborn one. Bucky looked around the room and tried to find something to do that would appear more important than a movie. It should have been easy, but he'd just finished working out and practicing with the shield. It was absolutely dead on the super villain front, so there were no excuses there, and Toro knew Bucky didn't patrol until closer to the evening. He glared in the direction of his police monitor. Not even that damn machine was giving him an out. 

He turned back and looked into Toro's hopeful expression. "I went to that roadshow," he snarled, refusing to give in, "because our seats were reserved by the president of the United States. I hated Fantasia! It was two hours of my life I will never get back, Toro."

Toro made his huffing sound again and Bucky just rolled his eyes. "Oh like you got it either. I think only Davey even liked it."

Toro shrugged, "Ok so it was a nothing to write home about, but this one actually has a plot."

"Right so did Bambi, but what part of you dragging me there and my general reaction to it makes you think I want to watch another damn movie by Disney?" Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and glared at the police scanner again, pleading mentally with it. It remained as silent as ever. 

"Bucky . . ."

He felt Toro's fingers slide down his metal arm, lingering over his palm. The hand against his metal hand grew warm, warmer then Bucky would have been able to tolerate before . . . 

He shivered despite himself. 

Toro grinned at him and sank to his knees. "I could make it worth your while," he said as he nuzzled against Bucky's crotch. Then he looked up, blue eyes glittering with mischief. "Get you so relaxed you won't even mind that the movie is on." Toro still held Bucky's hand, and Bucky felt Toro's finger sliding against his own. He closed his eyes, licking his lips. Toro nuzzled him again, and Bucky couldn't help letting is hips bucked forward.

"Toro," he gasped, "are you prostituting yourself for a Disney movie?" 

Toro's hands were at his buckle now and Bucky could feel Toro's breath against his skin as his friend laughed. "Well, I've always really wanted to see it, Buck. And really I want you with me." 

Bucky leaned forwarded and steadied himself on Toro's broad shoulders, another new physical attribute he was adjusting to, but one he certainly did not mind. 

"I might consider that arrangement," Bucky whispered. 

"Yeah?" Toro tugged Bucky's pants down, letting them fall around Bucky's ankles. 

"Mmmm, oh yes," Bucky breathed as Toro's mouth slid over his penis. 

 

Later that afternoon, Bucky lay against the arm of the couch, a blanket pulled up to his chin, feet resting on Toro's bare legs. Neither of them had bothered to put their pants back on just yet. 

Bucky glanced lazily at the stupid flying elephant the filled the screen. The movie was every bit as wretched as he'd expected, and he would have condemned it completely except that Toro looked so damn happy while he watched it.

Bucky yawned and continued to watch Toro watch Dumbo. He guessed it wasn't such a bad use of an afternoon after all.


End file.
